


Not So Fast

by where_the_stars_shine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, based off of me, major character death but not who you're expecting, rated mature - just in case, some 'bad' words, this is me trying to make my own character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_the_stars_shine/pseuds/where_the_stars_shine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Spoilers for Age of Ultron*</p><p> </p><p>  <em>When soulmates meet, things don't go as expected.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crania Characterization

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to put myself in a story and try to make myself a superhero. I hope you like it and maybe Crania, the superhero, will stick? (maybe?) I hope the story doesn't suck. :)

Real name: Jordan 

Superhero name: Crania

Age: 24/25 (mid-20s)

Powers: Invisibility, Forcefields, Shapeshifting, Wacky Mind Stuff 

Allies: The Avengers

Best Friends: Clint Barton and Steve Rogers

Job: Geneticist – works often alongside Bruce Banner

Physical description: 5’10”, short and spiky dark brown hair (about chin length) – ends flip out, wears a grey bodysuit similar to Black Widow’s with a zipper in the front (usually zipped almost entirely up) with a lighter grey/white brain embroidered on the back, heavy duty grey boots (steel-toed)

Description: skilled fighter (especially w/ Cap’s shield), very attached to her team, makes friends easily and gets along well with others, baby of the group (everyone watches over her), can be reckless but doesn’t mean any harm, harnesses her powers skillfully but sometimes forgets about them, jokester (thinks she’s funny but really isn’t)

If anyone wants to ask anything more about her or thinks I should add something, just drop me a message and I'll add stuff!


	2. The First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of soulmates doesn't go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some "curse" words so just beware. :)

Bullets rained down on the Avengers as they raced through the snowy Sokovian forests to take down Strucker and get back Loki’s scepter. Thor took out soldiers with Mjolnir, Clint and Natasha used arrows and bullets, HULK whipped soldiers through the air, and Tony took out men with his repulsor blasts from his Iron Man suit. They made their ways towards the base as quickly as possible, weaving in between the trees either by flying (Tony and Thor), driving (Clint and Natasha) or stomping through, rather, on the forest (HULK). 

Jordan was invisible and clinging to Steve on the back of his motorcycle. Using her mind, she was flinging soldiers through the air and using them to take out others on the ground. 

“I bet I can wipe out a whole row of them!” she shouted to the rest of team. 

“I’d like to see you try!” Clint shouted back, shooting more arrows at the soldiers, while riding on the roof of the Jeep Natasha was driving.

Once given a dare, Jordan didn't back out. “Just watch me,” she whispered in Steve's ear, as she leaned forward on the motorcycle. 

He rolled his eyes. “Just don’t be too brutal.”

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said, waving off his comment.

A new wave of soldiers came up from the base and Jordan rose up on the bike, bending her knees and raising her arms. “Thank God for my super muscular calves or I wouldn’t be able to balance without holding on,” she joked, laughing at herself while taking down the entire wave with a flick of her hands. 

“Suck it, Clint!” she screamed, victoriously, and sat back down, giggling behind Steve. 

“I’ll give you that one, Jordan,” Clint shot back, nearing the base in the Jeep.

“Steve, on your left,” Jordan warned, taking out another fleet of soldiers ahead. 

“Got it,” he said, hitting the soldier with his shield and taking him out. 

“Nice shot!” she exclaimed, standing on the bike to catch the shield when it bounced back towards her.

The motorbike neared the base, growing closer and closer by the second. 

“I’m going to get off here and find somewhere to hide. I can take out more when I’m closer and can see better. I’ll be in the tree,” she said, jumping off and running towards the nearest tree. She began to climb as quickly as she could physically move while still invisible, and she settled into a spot on one of the lower and stronger branches - one that was easy to jump down from without getting seriously injured.

“Be safe and try not to get hurt!” Steve shouted, in her general direction. A pulse of energy came from the tree and lit up the surrounding area.

“Forcefield, remember?” she reminded him, keeping a close eye on Steve and the base from the tree. Steve rolled his eyes and sped closer to the base.

 _“I saw that, weirdo,”_ she said in Steve’s mind. He just shook his head, laughing, and took out more soldiers. Jordan flicked away some more soldiers with her mind and made a doorway accessible for Tony to zoom in, so he could investigate the interior of the base and retrieve the scepter. A blur of blue passed through a different doorway of the base and raced into the battlefield.

“Uh, guys, we’ve got a problem,” she said into her comm. 

“What is it?” Natasha asked, shooting and wounding more men. 

Jordan shrugged from her spot in the tree. “I don’t know, a blue blur of some sort. Be careful and watch your backs. I’ll see if I can stop it, whatever it is,” she muttered.

She saw it again, closer to her tree. “Shit.” She threw up her forcefield, keeping an eye out for the blur but also continuing to take out as many soldiers as possible. 

“Everything under control?” Natasha asked her through the comm. 

Jordan laughed sarcastically. “Yup, everything’s great. There’s an unidentifiable blue blur underneath this tree, preventing me from getting down, which means I'm stuck. And better yet, I’m trying to take down soldiers and keep up my forcefield,” she reported, voice dripping with sarcasm while she continued to look around and keep watch. 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, there’s another one. The blur's a human, and it has a twin. Get Tony out of that base! The twin is inside,” Jordan shouted frantically, sneaking a peek into the blur’s mind and reading its thoughts. 

Jordan looked up, shocked at the sight in front of her, causing her jaw to drop. Her invisibility and forcefield momentarily dropped with the amount of soldiers still flooding out of the base. 

“This can’t be good,” she said. “That’s a lot of men.” She quickly became invisible and put up her forcefield, putting both forms of her protection back up.

Feeling uneasy, she immediately froze, losing her invisibility once again. She slowly turned her head and came face-to-face with a young man who had silvery-blonde hair and slightly darker facial scruff. He was wearing a navy blue tracksuit and was staring at her, intensely and curiously. 

“Your eyes, they are like silver,” the young man said, leaning forward and brushing his hand against her face. Jordan gasped, having memorized those words by heart.

“Jordan, what’s going on?” Steve’s concerned voice came in over the comm. Jordan ignored him, quickly turning her attention back to the strange man.

“Just like your hair, babe,” Jordan replied to the man, winking with uncharacteristic confidence. His eyes and pupils widened in surprise. 

“What did you say?” he asked, leaning closer to her.

“Uh, nothing,” she said nervously, leaning backwards. _Fuck._ Jordan fell out of the tree but prepared to use her mind control to float herself to a safe landing. _Oh, this is nice,_ she thought, as the man caught her gently in his arms.

“Thank you, but I think we may be fighting on different sides,” she said, jumping out of his arms. 

“Wait!” he called, in his thick Sokovian accent. “Please wait,” he begged, not wanting her to leave.

“You, silver-eyes, are my soulmate,” he said. _Your eyes, they are like silver._

“Uh, yeah, I think I am. I just can’t believe you’re the enemy,” she stated, shaking her head sadly.

“Jordan, what the hell is going on over there?” Steve questioned through the comm. 

“I’m fine, Steve. Just relax,” she replied, not wanting him to worry about her. She looked back at the man, who was still staring at her.

“What is your name, beautiful? Silver-eyes?” the man asked, grinning cheekily. She rolled her eyes and shook her head no.

“Nope, not silver-eyes,” she answered, turning her eyes brown. The man stared at her in awe. _My soulmate is a shapeshifter. How did I ever get so lucky?_ he asked himself.

“You know I can hear your thoughts, right?” she told him, blushing and grinning slightly. “What’s your name?” she asked him, stepping closer to him and returning her eyes to silver. 

“I asked you first,” he said, closing even more of the gap between them. 

“My name’s Jordan. My superhero name is Crania, in case you were wondering,” she stated, pressing herself up against the stranger, completely closing the gap.

She brought her lips up to his ear – “Your turn.” 

He blushed and turned a bright shade of red, like that of a tomato; she imagined her face looked similar, as their intimacy was affecting her.

He licked his lips and replied, “Pietro.” As she began to process his name and the fact that he was her soulmate, he swooped her up into his arms, overcome with passion, and began to run with her, towards the base.

“Pietro, where are you taking me? I have to fight with my team,” Jordan exclaimed, placing her hands on his chest and looking him in the eyes.

“You would rather fight with them then come with me, your soulmate?” She felt horrible about being the cause of his pained expression, but he was the enemy, and she would not be with the enemy. She nodded, observing the pain in his eyes.

“We are on opposite sides. I’m sorry,” she said, lifting herself out of his arms and floating herself to a soft landing. “I’m so sorry,” she said again softly, turning and using her mind control to zoom towards the roof of the base while Pietro stood below and watched her, shocked.

 _I will have my soulmate. No matter what it takes, we will be together. I will change, if she will not accept me,_ Pietro thought, not realizing Jordan was reading them. She continued towards the base, trying not to let her tears fall from her emotional meeting _and_ departure from her soulmate.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team was back in the jet. “Did you get the scepter?” Jordan asked, strolling in a little later than the others. 

Thor nodded. “Ay. Tis in the container,” he stated, nodding his head towards the giant box on a shelf in the jet.

“What took you so long?” Steve asked Jordan, patting the seat next to him for her to sit. Jordan walked over but wouldn't make eye contact, upset and wary of telling Steve about the day, even though he was her best friend.

“Jordan?” he asked, shifting to put himself in her line of vision.

“I met my soulmate today,” she said quietly as her eyes filled with tears. She plopped down next to Steve and was met with a look of confusion.

“I don’t understand. What’s the problem?” he asked, unsure of what to expect. Steve knew that when a person met his or her soulmate, it was supposed to be a good thing. He didn't want Jordan's soulmate to cause her problems or be a bad thing.

“He’s the enemy," she said, quickly pausing as Steve's eyes widened. "You know the blur I mentioned? That was a person, who happens to be my soulmate,” she said, sitting quietly, still shocked and processing everything that had occurred just minutes earlier.

“What are you going to do?” Steve asked curiously, awaiting her answer.

Jordan shrugged. “I have absolutely no idea. When I was leaving, I heard his thoughts, and he said that he would change for me. He barely knows me and he would change for me. I couldn’t ask that of him, even if he is the enemy,” she finished.

Steve nodded. “Let me know if you need anything,” he said, rubbing her back to comfort her.

Jordan shifted in her seat and put her head in her hands, deep in thought. Steve sat with her, providing her a source of comfort until they got back to the Avengers Tower. When the jet landed, the Avengers filed off, bringing the container with the scepter with them, and walked into the tower. Jordan lingered behind, gazing at the skyline of New York. 

_So long, Pietro._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay. The story is a lot longer in Microsoft Word, when it isn't separated into chapters. Please leave feedback and let me know how I can improve!! Thank you so much for reading <33


	3. Non-Platonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan and Pietro meet again, in a somewhat stressful manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize - I can't remember the word-for-word conversations from the movie, so I basically made it up as I went. I hope that's okay!! :D

“Bruce, what exactly is the Vibranium for?” Jordan asked, keeping watch over him in the quinjet while they were in Africa. 

“We just need to stop Ultron from getting it. Who knows what he may use it for, if he gets his hands on it. We’re not going in to fight, though, because of me. That’s why Tony asked you to wait here - to make sure nothing happens and no one HULKs out today.” Jordan nodded, continuing to pace inside the quinjet, unfortunately bored out of her mind.

“Yup, I’m happy to make sure that you’re okay. I’m sure everything will be fine - you're great at controlling yourself. I’m sorry for the precautions, and I wish Tony didn't think they were necessary,” she said, sitting down and pulling her legs up. "I wish we had something to do. Something science-y, or at least somewhat interesting."

"What? Not satisfied with our extremely interesting and stimulating conversation?" he asked, laughing. 

Jordan shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You know that's not what I meant," she replied, tangling her fingers together and trying to think of something they do could for entertainment. 

"Want to play a game?" she asked, excitedly. Bruce gave her a look that conveyed _are you serious?_ Jordan shrugged. "I'm soooooo bored," she complained, getting up again and pacing around.

Bruce was getting anxiety watching her fidget so much. "Jordan! Please sit down," he begged, unable to watch her not sit still for much longer. Jordan stopped abruptly.

"Fine," she said, mock-glaring at him, and took her place against the wall again, focusing her attention on the toe of her boot, which had started to scuff.

Bruce threw her something. "Here," he said, "play with this."

Jordan caught the rubber tie-dyed bouncy ball. "Thanks," she said, graciously accepting it.

They fell into a relaxed silence as Jordan tossed the bouncy ball into the air and Bruce sat down and stared at the wall.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ultron!” Tony shouted, standing at the head of the group of Avengers and commanding the robot's attention. 

“The Avengers, welcome back,” Ultron said darkly, chuckling. The twins stood behind him, flanking his left and right. 

Wanda and Pietro had a connection between them that was unbreakable and an energy that was so intense, if it was used the wrong way, it would be extremely dangerous. Steve stared at the them, focusing on Pietro. _That must be Jordan’s soulmate._ Steve scanned his appearance when the man wasn’t looking. 

“What brings you here?” Ultron asked, rhetorically, of course, as he already knew the answer. 

“We’re here to retrieve the scepter and prevent you from causing any destruction,” Steve declared.

Ultron stepped forward, menacingly. “You’re the culprits of destruction. We have not destroyed anything; we’re merely trying to protect the people,” Ultron proclaimed. 

The twins stepped forward with him, standing taller and crossing their arms in support of Ultron’s statement.

The Avengers’ expressions darkened with anger at Ultron’s statement, no one wishing to confront the possible truth of his statement. Tony flew at Ultron, and the other Avengers split off, taking down various guards and trying to prevent the twins from causing mass destruction. Wanda went after the Avengers, slowly sending them into visions and memories of their own with her mind, leaving all but one incapacitated, at that current moment.

Clint was taking down guards with his arrows when he sensed something behind him. He quickly nailed Wanda in the head with an arrow that temporarily shut down her powers and mental abilities. 

“Are you okay?” Pietro asked his sister, rushing over quickly. 

“I’m fine,” she said sharply, getting up and making her way towards the door. 

Pietro turned to take out Clint, but he was quickly defeated and thrown to the ground. “You didn’t see that coming?” Clint asked, mocking him and walking away to assist the rest of the team. 

“What the hell was that?” he asked to himself, looking around after hearing a frightening sound in the distance. Pietro began pushing himself up from the floor when he heard the sound.

“No, stop! Bruce, you can beat this! Bruce!! BRUCE!!!!” a voice shrieked in the distance. 

“Jordan?!” Pietro shouted frantically, jumping up from the floor. Jordan's shrieks shook Steve out of his reverie, causing him to scramble up from the floor as Pietro sprinted for the door.

After both men sprinted outside, they assessed the situation. Bruce had completely grown to his full HULK size and was looking at Jordan as though she was his next victim and as though he would crush her. Wanda smiled from her hiding spot behind some rocks near the quinjet, taking in the success of her mind control and visions on Bruce.

Jordan began walking towards him, slowly. “Bruce!” she yelled, stepping even closer to him with her hands out where he could see them. 

“Please!” she begged. "You can snap out of this! I know you can!" The HULK roared and grabbed her in his hand, lifting her up from the ground and into the air.

Jordan closed her eyes and tried to dig into his mind. _HULK, please! You know me. I’m your friend, Jordan._ She paused, waiting for a response.

_Bruce, please! We're friends! We work together!_ She focused on breaking through Wanda’s spell on Bruce and on keeping her breathing steady, to prevent HULK from squeezing the life out of her.

“Wanda!” Pietro shouted at his sister, still in hiding. “What did you do to him? Make him put her down! He’s hurting her!!”

Jordan’s eyes popped open. _Pietro!_ She searched for him and also spotted someone else, not far behind him. _Steve!_

“I got in his head!” Wanda shouted back, gleefully. “The Avengers deserve what they get for what they’ve done. If she dies, then she dies,” she said shrugging. 

“What do you care?!” she shouted at him, indifferently. As Pietro began to reply, HULK began to squeeze Jordan, cutting him off.

“Bruce,” she choked out, gasping for air, “you’re hurting me.” 

“Jordan!” Pietro shouted as he fell to the ground, feeling pain from his soulmate connection with Jordan. 

“No,” she squeaked out. Pietro tried to crawl towards her, but HULK squeezed harder, taking even more of Jordan’s oxygen supply and immobilizing Pietro. 

“Pietro!” Jordan shouted with her last breath of air, squirming in HULK’s hand. _I’m sorry Bruce._

Jordan began to build up her forcefield, quickly covering herself within HULK’s grip. Wanda and Steve watched in confusion, unsure of what to do, while HULK began squeezing even harder, causing Pietro to squirm and cry out in pain. 

“NO!” Jordan shouted angrily. Using the last bit of her strength, she finished her forcefield and shot the blast of energy outwards, forcing HULK to release his grip on her. She fell to the ground and tried to crawl out of the way before her pulse of energy brought HULK to the ground as well. She made her way to the side of the quinjet and collapsed, just in time to feel HULK hit the ground with a thud that shook the ground like an earthquake.

“Jordan! Are you alright?” Steve asked, sprinting over. She coughed, trying to open her airways. 

“I think so,” she said, wheezing. Unfortunately, that turned into a coughing fit, and she began to cough up blood. “Maybe not.”

Pietro shakily climbed to his feet and gingerly made his way over to his soulmate. “Jordan, babe, how can I help?” he asked, kneeling next to her. She grabbed his hand. 

“Just stay here,” she said, still gasping and wheezing. He sat down, crossing his legs, and pulled her head into his lap.

“Ahem,” Wanda cleared her throat, appearing in front of Steve, Pietro, and Jordan. Steve stood up. 

“I’m going to check on Bruce,” he said, walking to the other side of the quinjet, where HULK was last located.

Wanda gave Pietro a disbelieving look. “Anything you have to say can be said in front of my soulmate,” he stated, stroking Jordan’s hair. 

“Pardon?”

“You heard correctly.” Wanda stared at him. “When did you find out?” she asked.

“When the Avengers came to raid Strucker’s lab,” he said, “she was hiding in the tree close to the base. I snuck up there and spooked her a little, and we said each other’s words.”

“I’m guessing you’re hoping the bond will be non-platonic,” she spat, bitterly. 

“I think it already is,” he replied softly, referencing his connection to Jordan's feelings and pain while continuing to play with Jordan’s hair.

Jordan sat up and took Pietro’s hand. “I know you don’t like the Avengers, but I don’t think that what Ultron is doing is right either. I understand if neither of you want to fight against him, but I’m still going back with them. We’re a team,” she said, standing up quickly.

“Oh, that wasn’t a good idea,” she said, leaning against the quinjet while her head spun. “I’m going to find Steve,” she said, gingerly making her way around the quinjet. 

Pietro jumped up. “I’ll go with you.”

Wanda glared at him. “Um, okay, sure,” Jordan said, noticing the glare and reading Wanda’s mind. 

“I’m sorry Wanda. I don’t want to cause you any trouble, although you’ve caused us plenty. I won’t rip Pietro from you just because of our soulmarks,” she said, walking to find Steve without waiting for Pietro.

Wanda’s glare softened slightly and Pietro watched Jordan walk away in shock. “She’s willing to give up you, her soulmate, to keep us from being separated – to keep the twins as twins,” Wanda mumbled guiltily and full of awe.

“I’m not losing her again. She already left the first time because we’re her enemies. I will **not** lose her. I promised myself I would change for her, I just wish I could,” he said, frustratedly, tugging on the ends of his hair. 

Jordan returned without Steve. “You know, I may have something to help you change your mind,” she said. 

Pietro leaned closer to her – “And what’s that?”

“Ultron’s plan for peace does not mean keeping order. I can read his thoughts – ” 

“Wait, how can you do that? He has no mind,” Wanda asked, cutting her off in the middle of her sentence.

“He has no true mind but he has thoughts, and I can read thoughts and ideas, as well as minds,” she stated. “He’s planning human extinction. His plan is to take out every human being, not just lose like the Avengers.”

“That's impossible! How would you know that? You aren’t even in the vicinity to read him,” Wanda argued. “How can we trust you? I don’t believe you,” she said, her voice continuing to rise. 

Pietro stood guard, watching them, ready to get involved at a moment's notice. “You can read my mind for the truth, if you like,” Jordan said quietly, not intentionally trying to create more problems.

“I DON’T BELIEVE YOU!!” Wanda screamed, ripping things out of the ground and getting ready to aim them at Jordan. She put her forcefield up around the quinjet and its surroundings, including Pietro. 

The rest of the Avengers picked the perfect moment to show up, Clint helping Natasha walk back to the quinjet, and Tony and Thor both flying back and landing right outside of a huge disagreement.

They stopped, watching Jordan hold up her forcefield in an effort to save those around her, and then decided to join her. They yelled at Wanda, startling her and breaking her concentration for a split second, all that Jordan needed. She quickly turned invisible and ran around to the other side of the quinjet, amidst calls from the team. 

Once there, she realized that Bruce was still under mind control as the HULK and had only been unconscious for a few minutes, rather than completely knocking him out of the mind control. He was, she assumed, currently looking for a certain someone named Steve to crush. 

_Team, Bruce is still HULK and is still under Wanda’s control. What do we do?_ she asked, sending her thoughts into their minds. 

_How much will he destroy?_ a foreign voice asked in her mind. 

_Pietro?_

_Yes. I want to help._

_He could take down the entire city by just running through it. We have a giant problem on our hands. Tony, do you have a solution?_

"Yes," Tony replied, into the comm. He flew up into the air and caught HULK’s attention. “Come on, Bruce! Follow me!” he shouted, leading him away from the jet. 

“I’m going to get Veronica,” he said, letting the team know.

_Let’s try to help him,_ Jordan sent to her team, following closely behind.

_I’m coming with you, Jordan._ Pietro sent to her, refusing to let her go. 

_Stay with your sister. We will meet again, I promise,_ she thought, continuing ahead with the team, while Clint and Natasha climbed into the quinjet to follow behind. Pietro was on the ground trying to subdue Wanda and keep her distracted from the departure of the Avengers. The quinjet took off, and Pietro was left, once again, without his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay! I'm not sure if it's shorter or longer than the first chapter, but I hope you enjoyed! I haven't checked it for spelling errors, but I wanted to get another chapter up before I went to bed. Any feedback is appreciated! Good night!


	4. Ultron's Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultron isn't the only thing destroyed in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Where did Ultron obtain this many copies of himself?” Jordan asked, bending the robots in on themselves. 

“Sokovian base,” Steve muttered through his gritted teeth, whacking at them with his shield. They were both currently on their way back to the rendezvous point where the rest of the team was located. 

“Steve!” Jordan shouted. He jerked his head towards her direction, taking in what she was showing him.

“The train! Try to stop it!”

He took off for the train, Jordan following close behind, continuing to crush robots. Ultron landed on top of the train; Jordan floated up to him and began to fight him while Steve tried to stop the train from the inside.

Jordan put up her forcefield and continued to pulse energy towards Ultron, trying to take him down easily and efficiently. _Steve, I need your shield,_ she thought to him. He leaned out a window of the train and threw it to her. 

She promptly grabbed it and began to fight Ultron with it, getting in an occasional jab. Unfortunately, he began to gain the upper hand, pinning her down against the top of the train. 

“You really think you can win, don’t you? No human can beat me – you are all too flawed,” he spat. 

Suddenly, Ultron went flying off of the train and onto the ground. Jordan sat up and came face-to-face with Pietro, who brought a smile to her face. 

He smiled back at her. “Are you alright?” he asked, taking her hands and pulling her to her feet. She nodded, still grinning.

“We need to help Steve,” she stated, motioning to the still moving train. “He’s trying to stop the train manually, without it hitting the people in its way.”

Pietro nodded and leapt off of the top, dashing in front of the train and moving people out of the way. Jordan placed Steve’s shield on her back and pulled herself through the open window, almost knocking down an unexpected person, Wanda.

Wearing an expression of surprise, she asked Wanda, “What changed your mind?” 

Wanda faced her guiltily. “You were correct – Ultron was never going to protect the world. His plan was to destroy the majority of it and then rule what was left of it. I am sorry,” she said.

“Pietro and I are here to help,” she stated, using her own mind control to crush more robots. 

“Glad to hear it,” Jordan said, smiling. “Can you try to stop the train with your mind? I’m going to crush more robots.”

Wanda nodded and focused her power on stopping the train. 

“Steve! Here,” Jordan said, tossing him his shield. Ultron returned, flying back into the train and trying to take out Wanda.

“Oh no you don’t,” Jordan stated, holding out her hands and using them to crush him. She eventually damaged him enough to force him to the ground; she brought pieces of the train’s wall down on him, crushing him and holding him down.

She took her mind outside of the train and scanned the area around the train. She used this view to crush any Ultron copies in the surrounding area, determined to get rid of as many as possible. As Jordan focused on the robots, Wanda was stopping the train, forcing the brakes to work. 

Jordan lost her balance, not expecting the train to slow so quickly and went right out of the window. She grabbed ahold of the window's edge and clung to it.

“Fuck,” she whispered to herself. She used her core to swing herself upwards, grabbing onto the roof of the train, again wanting to take out more Ultrons, from a better angle. 

Once on the roof, a gust of wind forced her off of her feet and into someone’s arms.

“Hey babe,” Pietro said.

“Hiya,” she said, blushing at their closeness. 

“You know what I never asked you. Where is your soulmark?” he asked, smirking and leaning closer.

"Is this the appropriate time to be asking that question?" she countered back at him, delaying her answer.

"Probably not," he admitted, grinning even more.

“Somewhere that would get me arrested in public, if I stripped down, unfortunately,” she said.

“So if I unzipped this grey suit of yours, I could get to it?” he asked, fingering the material near her neck.

She nodded, swatting his hand away. “But you’re not going to do that,” she said, whispering in his ear and jumping down from his arms.

“Let’s go help the others,” she said, turning to get down from the roof. Pietro grabbed her wrist and spun her towards him.

“Not so fast,” he said, taking her face in his hands.

“That’s ironic coming from you,” she said, tilting her head up and leaning into his touch. He leaned down and met his lips with hers. The connection created an electric shock, but they used it to their advantage, deepening the kiss and intensifying their connection. Jordan put her hands on the back of Pietro’s neck and tugged on his hair, pulling him closer to her.

He moved his hands down her body, resting them above her butt, and completely closed the distance between them. Pietro pressed himself up against Jordan and nipped at her bottom lip, causing her to moan and pull harder on his hair. 

“Mmmm,” he hummed into her mouth. 

“Pietro,” she gasped, breaking them slightly apart, “we have to continue with the mission.” He gazed into her eyes, their foreheads touching. 

“I don’t want to. I don’t want to let you go, not again,” he said defiantly, unwilling to lose her for a third time.

“Come with me then,” she said, taking his hand and tugging him towards the edge of the train. He rolled his eyes and picked her up, swinging her around, onto his back. 

“Hang on!” he said, zooming off of the train and towards the center of the action. Jordan clasped her hands around his neck and tried to make herself as small as possible to make it less difficult for Pietro to run. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan spotted Steve, Natasha, and Clint trying to get civilians onto the boat-planes, of sorts, and got off of Pietro’s back to help. 

“Come on! We need to help them!” she shouted over the whirring of the boat-planes’ engines. Pietro nodded and helped Jordan herd more people onto them. 

Almost all of the spots on the boat-planes were filled, with Clint trying to get the last of those remaining onto them.

“My son, he’s trapped in the wreckage!” a woman screamed desperately, motioning towards the building and the rubble that had fallen down around him. Clint raced towards him, jumping over pieces of wreckage. He retrieved the boy successfully and was making his way back to the boat-plane when Ultron appeared, ready to shoot both of them down.

Pietro spotted this and dashed in front of them, prepared to sacrifice himself for Clint and the young boy. Jordan ran closer and sent her forcefield to cover all three, unwilling for any of them to be hurt, but unfortunately placed herself in a vulnerable position.

“I love you, Pietro,” she mouthed, falling to the ground as the bullets from Ultron shot straight through her body.

Time stopped. “NOOOO!!!” Pietro screamed, breaking through Jordan’s forcefield and pulling Ultron out of the air. Clint got up quickly and shot Ultron with a fatal arrow, successfully destroying him.

Pietro, overcome with grief, collapsed next to Jordan and held her still, pale body in his arms, while the young boy ran to his mother on the boat-plane, causing her to cry out with joy.

Clint walked over to Pietro with tears glistening in his eyes and placed his hand on his shoulder. Pietro covered his soulmate’s body with his own as his tears streamed out of his eyes and onto Jordan.

“Pietro,” Clint said softly, “she’s gone.” He shook his head, refusing to believe such a lie. 

“No! She’s just sleeping,” he cried desperately, his entire body overcome with emotion. “She’s just sleeping,” he sobbed, continuing to repeat this statement. 

Steve’s voice came through the comms. “What’s going on??” he asked frantically. “Why can’t I get through to Jordan?”

Clint spoke softly through the comm to Steve. “She’s gone. She sacrificed herself for me, Pietro, and a little boy.”

All that was heard from the comm was screaming and sobbing. "Why didn't she use her forcefield to protect herself?!" he shouted. Clint shut his eyes, unable to answer. He felt the same way inside as Steve felt on the outside. Clint tried to form a response - "I, I don't know."

He turned to Pietro, who was visibly becoming more and more upset. “There’s no room on the boat-plane,” Clint said, wishing it wasn't true. “We have to leave her.”

Pietro refused. “There is no way in hell that I am leaving her here,” he stated, indignantly, refusing to move from his spot over her. Clint dragged him up and away, Pietro barely fighting back, already too far gone to put up a fight. They walked to the boat-plane and took the last two seats available as both the floors and other seats were taken by civilians. 

As the boat-planes took off, Pietro gazed down at his soulmate, wiping the still-flowing tears from his face. He swore that he saw something surrounding Jordan’s body, but when he tried to tell Clint, he wouldn’t listen. Pietro begged him to see what was right in front of him, but he refused, creating a tense trip back with a lengthy and stony silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the boat-planes are the mini-helicarriers from the movie, but I have no idea what their official name is, so I created a redundant one instead! Were you expecting this to happen? Hopefully, this chapter wasn't horrible, and any feedback is appreciated! <3


	5. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain someone returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! There's another cliffhanger, haha O_o

The area was completely deserted, aside from the debris of the battle against Ultron...and one other thing. 

Jordan’s body, surrounded by her forcefield, which was slowly but steadily healing her injuries, despite their fatalities.

As the forcefield removed the bullets and healed her shot wounds, Jordan began to wake up, her mind slightly befuddled. She pushed herself into a seated position and looked around.

“Where are the others? What happened?” she wondered aloud.

 _Hello? Anyone there? I’m still here!_ No response. She decided to take a piece of plywood and cover herself with it, to sleep there for the night. She was exhausted and wouldn’t make it the entire way back to the Avengers Tower before dark, so she tried to get some rest for the long journey back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a restless sleep and nightmares of various unknown people screaming, Jordan awoke underneath her light wooden plywood blanket. She stood up and stretched, immediately determined to return to the Avengers Tower and find Pietro and the rest of the team. 

She rode the piece of plywood like a magic carpet, keeping it afloat with her mind, back to the Avengers Tower in New York. She ultimately landed on a balcony outside the main floor of the building, about a day later. She stepped off of the piece of plywood and took a moment to breathe. She took a deep breath and decided to head inside.

“Tony? Bruce? Anybody here?” she called, walking cautiously and lightly through the doors and into the main room. She looked around, seeing no one. "What's going on?" she asked. "Where the hell is everyone?"

In the midst of all his work, Tony thought he heard a noise and got up to investigate. He walked out of his lab, still unsure of what he was hearing. “I think I’m going crazy,” he muttered. “That sounds like Jordan, but she's gone. She died yesterday,” he said, trying to rub the exhaustion out of his eyes.

He walked to the main floor and stopped in his tracks, spotting what looked to be Jordan in her grey body suit and heavy duty boots. The figure’s hair looked to be the same as Jordan’s, shorn just below her chin, the ends naturally flipping out. Her silver eyes shone brightly, even in the daylight.

“Jordan?” he asked incredulously. 

“Tony! Hey! Where is everyone?” she asked, running up to him and giving him a hug. He didn’t reciprocate. 

She pulled back. “What’s wrong?” she asked, confused by his actions and stony demeanor.

Tony began pacing. “This isn’t happening. You died! They’re going to have a funeral for you soon. How are you here? This has to be a hallucination. Yeah, that’s what it is,” he said, muttering to himself.

“Tony,” Jordan said, touching his arm lightly, “I’m right here. I don’t know what happened, though. I died? And where did everyone go?”

“You sacrificed yourself for Pietro; at least, that’s what we could understand through his and Clint’s sobs,” Tony explained.

Jordan’s eyes widened. “I don’t remember any of that. I just remember fighting alongside Pietro and then there’s a giant blank in my memory. How did I die?” she prompted him.

Tony launched into his explanation. “Ultron was trying to shoot Clint and a young boy he was saving. Pietro tried to sacrifice himself so he could save them, but you protected them with your forcefield. Unfortunately, you must have forgotten to save yourself with it because you were right in the line of fire. You took all of the bullets aimed for Clint and the boy. That’s how you died.” 

_I love you, Jordan mouthed to Pietro as she fell to the ground. NOOOOO! Pietro shouted. She’s just sleeping, he continued to repeat, holding her in his arms, his tears dripping onto her dead body._

“Oh my god,” she said, crumpling to the floor. 

“Are you remembering pieces of it now?” Tony asked, pulling her into a hug. Jordan nodded, tears flowing from her eyes. 

“I caused everyone so much pain, and now I feel terrible,” she said, sobbing and wiping her eyes, while Tony rubbed her back for comfort. 

Tony scoffed. "Jordan, it's not your fault that you died! Just take some time to calm down," he said, trying to comfort her to the best of his ability, despite never having died and come back to life before.

“Where are the others?” she asked. “I thought they would be here. I was looking for Pietro,” she finished, sullenly. “Maybe I shouldn’t go. Go into hiding or something and let people think that I'm dead. Just so I won't cause any more pain.”

“Just like Bruce,” Tony said bitterly, "trying to protect everyone around him when all they really need is _him_."

“What?!” she asked, completely surprised.

Tony nodded. “He disappeared after the battle yesterday and went into hiding. No one knows where he is.”

Jordan put her head in her hands. “Because of me?” she asked, turning towards him, unsure whether she wanted to know the answer.

Tony shook his head. “No, he left of his own accord.”

“Oh, wow. I'm sorry that he left, and I wish I could bring him back," she said sympathetically. "Do you happen to know where everyone else is?”

“They’re at the new Avengers base in Upstate New York. Here are the coordinates,” he said, showing her the top-secret information. ;) She nodded, taking it in.

“Thank you, Tony, for everything. Especially for somehow jogging parts of my memory. I’ll let you know how everything goes.”

Tony nodded. “I hope it goes well.”

“Me too. I hope Bruce comes back,” she said, saying her goodbyes.

She got up and walked out onto the balcony, taking a seat on her piece of plywood. As she lifted it into the air, she waved goodbye to Tony while he chuckled about her use of plywood as a means of transportation.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan followed Tony’s coordinates to the base upstate, and when she arrived a few hours after leaving the tower, she scanned the area to find a place to land.

Inside the base, the New Avengers were concerned with the new object in their radar. “Team, you need to see this,” Natasha said, reading the radar reports. “There’s something up there.”

Steve paced back and forth. “I thought Tony said the location of this place is classified.”

“It’s supposed to be,” Clint said seriously, punching in numbers and codes in preparation to shoot whatever it was out of the sky. Jordan spotted the weapons being pointed at her and quickly made herself and the plywood invisible.

Natasha, Steve, and Clint looked at the screen in shock. “Where’d the object go?”

Jordan decided that it would be better to stay invisible and land on the roof. She directed the plywood over to the roof and slowly lowered it down. Once she was on the roof, she became visible and looked at the surrounding area. 

“Wow, this place is nice,” she whispered to herself. Jordan turned around and came face-to-face with Steve, Natasha, and Clint. Their jaws dropped open.

“Jordan?” Steve asked, walking up to her in disbelief, tears glistening in his eyes.

She nodded. “Hi," she announced, waving awkwardly. "So apparently I died and came back to life, so here I am,” she stated, motioning around her but not moving from her spot on the roof. Steve scooped her up in his arms and spun her around, laughing.

“I’m so glad you’re back,” he cried, pulling her into a giant hug. 

“I am too. Even though I don’t remember being gone, the hours without the team were horrible,” she said, stepping back from Steve.

Natasha and Clint walked closer to her, both giving her hugs as well.

“We’re glad you’re back, alive and well,” Clint said, smiling widely for the first time in two days.

Jordan smiled. “Thank you.”

She looked around and saw that the rest of the team was missing, and her face visibly fell.

“Pietro’s in his room,” Natasha said with a hint of amusement.

Jordan smiled sadly. “Thank you. Could you show me where that is?”

Natasha nodded and led her through the roof door and down the stairs. She guided her down the hallway and pointed ahead. “His room is the last one on the left.”

“Thank you,” Jordan whispered.

She walked down the hallway, breathing heavily and trying to keep herself composed. When she reached the last door on the left, she took a shaky deep breath and faced the door, raising her hand to knock and bringing it down again, the tears in her eyes falling down her face.

She aggressively wiped them away and raised her hand again, knocking three times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter!!! There's only one left!!! Ahhhh! I want to keep writing more stories and posting them, either with or without Crania, but I need some suggestions/recommendations. If you wouldn't mind leaving some in the comments, or in my inbox, i would really appreciate it!!! <333


	6. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this - I apologize if the end isn't as great as it could be. It's also very short :/

Pietro walked to the door, not caring about his appearance. He didn’t care about his messy hair or his puffy eyes. His soulmate was gone – nothing mattered anymore. He paused - no, he didn’t want to open the door. He turned around and sat on the bed again.

“Leave me alone, Wanda. I don’t want to talk to anyone,” he called out, putting his heads in his hands.

“Okay, yeah, I’ll be going now,” the voice at the door called back. He heard footsteps quickly retreating. Wait, that wasn’t Wanda’s voice. He jumped up and yanked the door open, spotting the figure in the grey bodysuit with bullet holes walking away.

“Wait!” The figure stopped dead in her tracks. Jordan stood still, just waiting for him to approach her, afraid of his reaction. Pietro dashed to her and grabbed her hand, walking around to face her.

“Jordan?” he asked hesitantly, hoping that she was real while his puffy eyes somehow welled up with more tears. She nodded quickly, trying not to cry but failing. He grabbed her face and planted his lips on hers, hungry for her after believing her to be permanently gone. She moved closer, running her hands up his chest, resting them on his shoulders.

Their tears mixed together as they embraced. Pietro pulled back – “I’m so sorry for leaving you there. I should’ve held you the entire way back, we didn’t need to leave you. I’m so so so sorry.”

Jordan shook her head. “I’m not mad, if that’s what you’re afraid of. I'm just so happy to be back with you. I've missed you.”

"I've missed you so much. I don't know how you're here, but I'm so glad you came back," he said. Pietro swooped her up into his arms and brought her back to his room, slamming the door behind them. He put her down on the bed and crawled up next to her.

“So,” he began, propping his head up on his hand and facing her, “how did you survive? How did you come back?”

She propped her head up on her hand and faced him, only a few inches from his face. “I’m not sure. I think my forcefield has a mind of its own. I woke up completely healed, with my forcefield still surrounding me. I’m not sure how I survived or how it kicked in, but here I am,” she said smiling.

“Well, I’m so glad that you’re here,” he said smiling and giving her a kiss.

They broke apart and Pietro grinned. “So where is your soulmark?” he asked, tracing circles in the palm of her hand.

Jordan sat up. “Do you really want to see?” she asked, taunting him, slowly taking off her shoes first.

He jumped up and nodded hungrily. “Yes,” he said, planting a series of kisses along her jawline, his pupils blown wide with desire.

She pulled away and began "sexily" unzipping her body suit, until the zipper got stuck. She glanced into his eyes and started laughing.

“It’s stuck,” she giggled, laying her head on his shoulder.

“Let me help?” he asked, quietly, and she nodded. He zipped it up and then slowly pulled it back down, to the bottom of the zipper, at her hips.

“I’m not getting nearly naked without some reciprocation,” she said, motioning towards his shirt. He rolled his eyes and pulled it off, up over his head, and tossed it onto the floor.

Jordan took in the sight shamelessly, placing her hands on his bare shirt. “Holy crap. You’re, uh, really, really built well and now I’m embarrassed and don’t want to undress,” she blushed, suddenly becoming self-conscious.

He scoffed and began to push the sleeves down her arms from her shoulders. “Nonsense,” he said, placing kisses on her shoulders and at her collarbone. She pulled the rest of the suit off of her torso, now almost undressed on the top.

She grinned at him and nipped at his bottom lip. She took his left hand and placed it over her right ribcage. “That’s where my soulmark is,” she whispered to him. He knelt down a place a kiss over her soulmark – _Your eyes, they are like silver_ – written in his handwriting.

“Where’s yours?” she asked, looking down at him. He stood up and took his left hand off of her ribcage for her to see. _Just like your hair, babe_ was written on his hand in her handwriting.

“Perfect for spooning, eh?” she joked, grinning widely. He placed his head on top of hers and chuckled.

“Definitely perfect for spooning,” he confirmed. Jordan could feel him grinning with his chin on her head.

Jordan yawned, exhausted and leaned her head on his shoulder again. “I’m exhausted,” she stated, wrapping her arms around him.

“Then let’s get some sleep,” he replied, squeezing her tightly and refusing to let her go. She nodded, and they broke apart.

She peeled the rest of her bodysuit off, while he slipped out of his sweatpants. He stood in front of her with only his boxers, and she giggled.

“When did you have time to get Crania-themed boxers?” she questioned, stepping closer to him. He shrugged nonchalantly.

“I don’t know – probably when you went out and bought the Quicksilver matching panties and bra set,” he replied, causing her face to flush red. She mock-glared at him but grabbed his hand and tugged him towards his bed.

“Are you alright sleeping in the same bed? I can sleep on the floor,” he asked, trying to make sure that she was comfortable. She nodded.

“Absolutely. I would love to, babe,” she replied, giving him a peck on the lips and pulling him down onto the bed with her. He landed on top of her and once again, brushed her short hair out of the way.

She moved over for him to lay next to her on the left and pulled the covers up over her. He tugged them up over himself, as well, and curled around Jordan, placing his arms around her, tugging her close to him.

She rolled over, in his arms, and faced him, their foreheads touching. He kissed her nose and once again laid his head on top of hers. Their limbs tangled together, and the soulmates fell asleep peacefully, knowing that they were where they belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. I hope you enjoyed and didn't think it was horrible! Leave me comments and feedback!! (I apologize for sucking at writing intimate scenes :/) <3
> 
> If you want to suggest ideas for my next story, that would be great and much appreciated!!


End file.
